marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
War
Issued year 1976. The song is about war grandpa version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Haile Selassie * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: recorded in September 1975, released 1976 * Length: 3:36 * Musical key: B flat minor (live B minor) * Recorded at: Joe Gibbs Studio, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) by Aston "Familyman" Barrett and Chris Blackwell * Released on following albums: Rastaman Vibration (1976), Babylon By Bus (live, 1978) * Released on following compilations: Songs Of Freedom (1992), Natural Mystic: The Legend Lives On (1995), Gold (live, 2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, rhythm guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass, guitar, percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Earl "Chinna" Smith, guitar ** Donald Kinsey, lead guitar ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards ** Bernard Harvey, organ ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** Ian Winter, keyboards ** Tommy McCook, tenor sax ** Glen DaCosta, alto sax ** David Madden, trumpet ** Vin Gordon, trombone ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1976 - 1980 now version * also known as "War lost lyrics version" * contains an extra verse at the end with more of Haile Selassie's speech * same info as the original version, just 4:02 min long * released on Rastaman Vibration (Deluxe Edition, 2002) Live performances * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (early): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg (GER) * 1976-06-24: Great Hall, University of Exeter, Exeter, Devon (ENG) * 1976-12-05: Smile Jamaica Concert, National Heroes Park, Kingston (JAM) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-05-13: Houtrusthallen, Den Haag, South Holland (NED) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-01: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-04-22: One Love Peace Concert, National Heroes Park, Kingston (JAM) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-10: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-06-26: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1978-06-28: Plaza De Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-14 (early): Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (CAN) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-16: Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (USA) * 1978-07-18 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-24: State Amphitheater, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-07: Shibuya Public Hall, Shibuya, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-05-06: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (USA) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-07-21: Amandla Festival, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA (USA) * 1979-10-25 (early): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-25 (late): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (SBD) * 1979-10-28: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-02: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1979-11-11: Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (USA) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA) * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-04-18: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-06: Sporthalle, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-08: Betzenberg-Stadion, Kaiserslautern, Rheinland-Pfalz (GER) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-20: Waldbühne, Berlin (GER) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-07-12: Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, Flintshire (CYM) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-19: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1978-04-xx Strawberry Hill Rehearsal: Jamaica Trivia * the song is a musical setting of parts of Haile Selassie's famous speech addressed to the United Nations on October 4, 1963. * mostly performed as medley along with "No More Trouble" (and also with "Get Up, Stand Up" in 1976), except for the first few performances on the Rastaman Vibration Tour (1976). Translations External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "War" Category:Bob Marley songs